


Always & Forever: a Lost & Found Prequel One-Shot

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Lost and Found prequel one shot, Smut, explicit - Freeform, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted to know what Jon and Sansa were like when they were first getting together, and what the reactions of Arya and Sandor were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always & Forever: a Lost & Found Prequel One-Shot

“You gonna go over there and talk to him or what, Little Bird?”

Sansa Stark tore her gaze away from Jon Snow, who was standing across her parent’s yard talking to her brother Robb and sister Arya, and looked up at Sandor. He was smirking at her as he handed her a can of grape soda. 

He chuckled. “Yeah, I caught you.”

Sansa sighed and took the can, popped it open and sipped it thoughtfully. 

Her parents, Ned and Catelyn Stark, were having one of their summer barbecues, and thought it might have been odd to some that there were not only more men than women but that almost all the men were armed, it wasn’t all that odd to Sansa. Perhaps because she was used to it. It was no strange occurrence for her to see her father’s men in and out of the house all day long, carrying guns on their person. It was par for the course in the mob. 

Sandor sat down across from her on a plastic chair that couldn’t seem to decide if it was going to in fact hold his massive frame. Sandor, for his part, looked unconcerned by it. “The pup has been watching you too.”

Sansa leaned forward eagerly. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Have I ever lied to you, Little Bird?”

She smiled somewhat shyly. “No.”

“No. And I won’t either. Maybe what you need to do is rescue him from your bitch sister and chatty brother.”

Sansa shook her head. “No. We agreed that we wouldn’t make everyone uncomfortable by hanging all over each other.”

“Talking isn’t hanging all over each other. Besides, wasn’t Robb the one that pushed you two lovebirds together?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes. He said he was tired of Jon pining away.”

Sandor snorted and took a pull of his beer. “Like you’re not guilty of the same.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. 

“Is it everyone else you’re not wanting to make uncomfortable because I’m pretty damn sure they wouldn’t care, or Arya?”

Sansa frowned. “You know how she’s usually horrible to be around?”

Sandor chuckled. “Yes, I am aware. No love lost between your sister and me, Little Bird.”

“Well, ever since Jon and I went on our first date last week, she’s been worse. I didn’t think such a thing was possible, but apparently it is. She’s been downright beastly. Calling me a cow, telling me I’m disgusting…she cut up my favorite shirt and threw my iPod across the room. Dad had to yell at her.”

Sandor shook his head in bewilderment. “I’m sorry, Sansa.”

“I think she’s in love with him, Sandor,” she whispered. 

“Don’t tell me you feel guilty about that,” he snarled. 

“It’s stupid, right? I mean, even with how awful she is to me you’d think I wouldn’t care. But I do.”

“I’m willing to wager that Jon isn’t getting the same treatment as you,” Sandor said with narrowed eyes. 

“No. But I’m sure she badmouths me to him.”

“If she wants to continue being his friend, she won’t. I don’t think Jon would put up with that.” 

“They’ve always been close…”

“Perhaps so. But it’s you he’s in love with.”

Sansa looked at him hopefully. “Do you really think he’s in love with me, Sandor?”

Sandor stared at her, a bit incredulously. “How could any man…” He shook his head. “I’ve watched you both now for the past three years, Little Bird. Trust me, he is.”

She beamed at him and then got up and put her can of grape soda on the chair she’d been occupying. “I’m just going to get something to munch on. Save my spot.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She stuck her tongue out at him again, and he chuckled as he watched her head to the buffet table that was loaded with food. He then watched Jon break away from Robb and Arya when he saw Sansa alone, and head in her direction. Arya scowled at his retreating form and Robb looked annoyed at his sister for it appeared he said something quite scathing to her, which prompted her to flip him the bird and storm off. 

Sandor watched as Jon came up beside Sansa and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said must have been pleasing, because she smiled and nodded and followed him away from the buffet table – but not before snagging a couple brownies on the way. 

Sandor smiled, despite the fact that his heart hurt – for himself, but not for Sansa. The Little Bird had her prince, her knight – whatever the fuck it was she wanted— and as long as she was happy, so was he. 

xxxxxxxxx

Sansa giggled as Jon practically dragged her through the path in the woods that led to his house next door. He stopped once, turned, and bent to kiss her only to have her shove a piece of brownie in his mouth like the teasing minx she was. 

God, he loved her. Loved her so much he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Finally, they made it to his empty house – his mother was gone for the weekend with her boyfriend or some such shit – and Jon all but yanked her inside. He slammed the door behind them and pushed her against it, kissing her with all the longing that had been building up since he’d snuck out of her bedroom the night before. 

“All day,” he gasped. “All day I’ve wanted to do that.”

“You just got to the party an hour ago,” she reminded him, her hands pushing under his t-shirt. 

“I wanted you again the minute I wasn’t inside you any longer last night,” he told her as he framed her face in his hands, willing her to see the truth in his words. 

“Wow,” she breathed. “You’re something else, Jon Snow.”

“Good or bad?”

“Good,” she said with a definitive nod. “Definitely good.”

Jon lifted her up against the door, his hands going under her ass, and her legs going around her waist. He pulled her away from the door and kissed her. When he started to walk and nearly stumbled, Sansa slid her legs back down to the floor and laughed. She twirled away from him and started for the stairs that led up to his bedroom. Jon lunged for her, trying to grab her, but Sansa darted away and ran up the stairs, laughing while Jon gave chase. 

When she got the doorway of his bedroom, she whipped her shirt off and threw it in his face. He growled as he peeled it from his face and all but dove in the bedroom after her. 

Clothes were discarded quickly. And when they were both naked Jon yanked her to him and kissed her passionately. He walked them back to the bed, muttering to her between kisses how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her. 

They fell onto the bed as one beast, their mouths fused together. Sansa gasped for air when Jon started kissing down her body. He sucked on her neck and she laughed and squealed, knowing he would leave a mark. He sucked on her nipples, licked her belly button, and then….then he feasted. At least that’s what he called it. 

Sansa supposed this was the tradeoff for being a quiet man who didn’t flap his gums: he was given the gift of eating a girl out. And he was a giver. He made her cum at least twice before he slid inside her, his cock throbbing along with the pulsing of her pussy. 

“I love you,” he gasped. And then he froze. Sansa froze too. 

“What?” she asked, a bit breathless still. 

He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. “It was too soon. I know. I’m sorry.”

“Did you just say you love me?” Sansa asked dazedly. 

Jon lifted his head and looked down at her. He looked resolute. “Yes. I did. I love you, Sansa Stark. I’ve been in love with you since I was ten years old.”

Jon braced himself for her rejection – knowing Sansa it would be kind. She would let him know that while she cared for him, she wasn’t quite there yet. Then she’d probably run screaming and never want to see him again. 

Instead, though, she framed his face with her hands and smiled brilliantly up at him. “I love you, too. I’ve been in love with you since I was seven.”

He searched her face for any sign of doubt, for any sign that she could be lying to him in the heat of the moment and found nothing. He had never felt worthy of Sansa Stark. Was it truly possible that he could have her love anyway? “Sansa, you mean it?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “It’s always been you, Jon.”

God, he felt like a fool. He was practically near tears. He buried his face in her neck and heaved in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He felt Sansa run a hand up and down his back as though she knew he was struggling to contain himself. 

He was going to marry this woman, he thought. She was going to be his forever. He would never let her go. 

He started to move when he was once again in control of himself. Sansa gasped and her nails dug into his lower back. “Jon, you feel so good inside me,” she breathed in his ear. 

He moaned, thrusting harder inside her. “You’re my girl, yeah?” he muttered and lifted his head to look down at her. 

“I’ve always been your girl,” she replied without hesitation. 

“Sansa, fuck, I’m going to come… I need you to come again for me, sweetheart.” He got to his knees and placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed, intent on making her come before he did. “Come on, sweetheart…let go for me…come on….”

Digging the back of her head into the pillow under her head, she cried out, her legs stiffening and then shaking as she reached her climax. Jon let out a roar and held himself inside her as he let go after her. “Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa,” he chanted as he fell against her, holding her close. 

“Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon,” she chanted back and held onto him. She nosed against his cheek until he looked at her. She smiled. “Hey. We love each other.”

 

“You know I’m never gonna let you go now, right?” he asked with a smile. 

“Well, that works for me. Cause I can’t think of anywhere I’d like to go. Not without you anyway.”

“Think they’ll miss us at the barbecue?” he asked. 

“A better question is, do you care?”

Jon grinned and rolled to his side, pulling her with him. “No, I don’t. Stay with me tonight?”

Humming, Sansa nodded and snuggled into him. “I’ll stay forever.”

“Good.”


End file.
